A Couple Of Forevers (A Christmas Story)
by Ladybug0327
Summary: This takes place four years after the Chritsmas special. Emily and Paige celebrate the holidays in a special way. (Pure, unadulterated, Paily fluff).


**A/N: Hello everyone. This is a short author's note. News of Paige's impending deparure in the Christmas episode inspired me to write a little Paily fluff. Hope you all enjoy it. Also this is my first time writing porn, I mean, erotica, so please be kind...**

"Sleigh_ bells ring. Are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening_."

Emily is humming along to the seasonal music that is flowing through the speakers in her family home. She is busying herself with prepping the house for her parents arrival. They are due home early Chritmas morning. Ever since Emily got accepted to UPenn four years ago, Pam Fields no longer felt the need to stay in Rosewood. She joined Wayne and followed him wherever he happened to be deployed. They did keep their house in Pennsylvania to not only give Emily somewhere to go during breaks, but to also have a sense of some roots. A permanent place to be able to call home. It had been a couple of years since the family actually got to spend a Christmas here. The last two had been spent where Wayne was stationed. Emily was positively giddy with the joy of being able to decorate the house and trim the tree. Christmas has always been her favorite time of year. The only sore spot was that Paige was unable to join them for the holidays. Her parents insisted that she accompany them in Switzerland for a family ski vacation. Ever since the news of Paige's early departure to California, Emily had felt like their entire relationship had consisted of stolen moments and living on borrowed time. It has been a hard road to maintain a relationship with 3,000 miles between them. Through all of the hardship, they managed to find some way to make it work. The only thing that seemed to sustain her lately was that they had made it to their senior year. This was their proverbial finish line if you will. Only one semester between them and forever.

Emily flitted about making sure that everything was positioned perfectly. Even though her parents wouldn't be arriving home for three more days, she wanted the house to be in pristine condition. She thought about her plans to meet up with the girls tomorrow for dinner. It had been years since all four of them had managed to be in Rosewood for any particular holiday at the same time. They kept in touch through all the conveniences that modern day technology allowed, but there's something to be said about face to face interaction. Emily truly missed the energy that flowed between her and her bestfriends when they were in the same space. Her musings were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. An instant smile came to her face as the ringtone alerted her that Paige was calling.

"_Hey baby_," Emily answers.

"_Hey you. What are you doing_?" Paige asks.

"_Getting in the holiday spirit by getting the house ready. What about you_?"

"_Staring out the window at a winter wonderland and wishing I was sharing it with you,_" Paige sighs.

"_I know the feeling Love. I miss you so much_."

"_I miss you too Em. I promise I'll make missing our anniversary up to you._"

"_There's no need for that. You have obligations that you can't ignore just because your girlfriend wants you home for the holidays. Besides, you'll be here for New Years_."

"_True, but I know how special this time of year is to us."_

"_I do too which is why I'm plan on keeping myself busy until you get here. Otherwise I'll be the grinch times ten_."

Paige laughs at Emily's analogy.

"_Sweetie I'm hard pressed to imagine you to be anything but jovial. Especially since Christmas is your favorite holiday._"

"_Yeah well it kind of loses its luster when I can't share it with you._"

"_Babe can you hold on a second? I have a call coming through on the other line,_" Paige says.

Before Emily can respond, she hears the dead air of being put on hold. She's straightening out the stockings when she hears the doorbell ring.

"_Who could that be_?" she wonders out loud.

Emily opens the front door to find a smiling Paige standing on her porch.

"_Surprised to see me_?" Paige asks with a grin.

"_Baby_!" Emily shrieks.

Paige can't help but widen the already goofy grin she's sporting as Emily bombards her with kisses. She moans as the plump flesh of Emily's lips crash against hers. Paige's breath catches at the intensity of which Emily is kissing her. Her hands find their way around Emily's waist while Emily holds her face. She feels the kisses getting deeper and moans at the feel of Emily's tongue requesting entrance. She happily complies and revels at the sensation of their tongues getting reacquainted with each other. She can't believe she's been denied this pleasure for an entire month. It feels like it's been too long since Thanksgiving. Emily is trailing light kiss along Paige's jaw and her hands are on the move. She's unbuttoned her coat to gain closer access to her body. Paige can feel her stomach roll as her desire is ratcheted up a notch. The sound of a car passing on the street breaks Paige of her reverie and she realizes that she and Emily are still on the porch.

"_Em_," Paige mumbles as Emily places open mouth kisses on the skin right above her clavicle. Paige groans but tries to remain focused.

"_Babe, we're giving your neighbors a show_," Paige announces.

This seems to bring Emily out of her haze. She takes a step back to collect herself. As is the usual, a visual appraisal of Paige is necessary. Her hair is down and flowing, peeking out from underneath her stylish winter beanie. She has on a dark grey pea coat that hugs her form. Black jeans and boots finish off her ensemble. To Emily, she looks nothing less than stunning. She leans in and gives Paige another sweet, slow kiss.

"_Hi_," she whispers, barely grazing Paige's lips.

"_Hi_," Paige whispers back.

Her smile turns into a frown as she hits Paige in the shoulder.

"_Ouch! What was that for_?" Paige asks.

"_You little shit. Why didn't you tell me you were coming home_?" she questions.

"_I wanted to surprise you_," Paige answers cheekily.

She gives her the most endearing smile and Emily wonders how she has ever had the strength to tell her no. She grabs Paige's hand and pulls her into the house.

Paige regales Emily with the tale how she managed to come home earlier than expected. They're seated in Emily's dimly lit living room. There are a few candles spread throughout and the holiday music continues to play softly. The entire ambiance feels very warm and intimate. Paige is seated on the sofa, while Emily has chosen the armchair adjacent from her. Emily is trying to follow the conversation, but she can't stop herself from savoring the feel of being in the presence of her love. She has her hand lightly clasped with Paige's. Emily's fingers trace lazy designs over her palm and and up her wrist. She drinks in the sight of Paige as she continues to tell her story. The way her nose crinkles up when she's being clever. The curve of those perfect lips when she smiles. The flicker of the candlelight in her beautiful brown eyes. How soft her skin feels under her fingertips. She sighs contentedly. She nods and makes agreeing noises at the appropriate times, but it's more than clear to Paige that she no longer has a rapt audience. She can't help but smile at the lovesick look on Emily's face. She also can't help the urge to tease her.

"_So I told Janina that I loved my girl, but if she was down, I'd be more than willing to run away with her_," Paige says.

"_Uh huh_," Emily answers.

"_Emily_?"

"_Yes baby._"

"_I just told you that Janina Gavankar offered for me to run away with her and all you said was 'uh huh'_," Paige explains.

"_I'm sorry Love. I seem to be a little distracted_," Emily answers.

"_That much I gathered. What seems to have you so preoccupied_?"

A soft smile creeps up on Emily's face.

"_You_," she answers.

She's rewarded with a beautiful smile from Paige.

"_Really? What about me_?" she asks.

"_How much I love you. How sometimes I can't really believe you're mine. How much I miss you_," Emily replies.

"_You missed me baby_?"

"_Yes. More than you know_," Emily answers. The emotion is thick in her voice. Paige beckons Emily to her with a finger. Emily stands and deposits herself in Paige's lap.

"_I've missed you too_," she whispers. She leans in to kiss her and soon they are picking up where they left off at when Paige first arrived. Paige's hand has made its way inside Emily's shirt and is light stroking her abdomen. Emily can feel her resolve slowly slipping. She has no qualms about have sex in her parents house, but there's no way she can bring herself to do it on the living room couch.

"_Love lets go to bed_," she says.

"_MmMmm. No chance I'm stopping_."

"_Baby we can't do it in my parents living room_," Emily reasons.

This seems to have the same effect as a bucket of ice water. Paige releases her hold on Em and allows her to stand.

"_Why don't you use the bathroom upstairs and I'll take the one down here_," Emily suggests.

"_Ok, but make it quick. If I don't get my hands on you soon I'm going to lose my mind_," Paige whines.

"_Meet you in my room in 10_."

"_And you better be naked when I get there_."

They part ways and go about getting ready for bed. Emily turns on the water in the shower and lets it warm as she disrobes. She can't believe that Paige is actually home. She stands under the spray and allows it to wash over her. She grabs the bottle of shampoo, the one that Paige claims makes her smell good enough to eat, and goes about washing her hair. She smiles to herself while she lathes. She can already feel the shiver that runs down her spine every time Paige buries her nose in her hair when she's fresh out of the shower. This usually leads to things that bring about the need for another shower. Emily can feel herself starting to get worked up at the thought of Paige touching her intimately. She's brought out of her thoughts by the water starting to run cold. It's clear that she has been in the shower longer than ten minutes. She finishes up quickly and dries off. She opts to put on a extra large night shirt to traverse from the downstairs bath to her bedroom. The bathroom upstairs is empty as she passes by. She assumes Paige must already be in the bedroom.

"_Baby I'm sorry I took so long_..." Emily starts. She stops abruptly at the scene in front of her. The imagine she sees is nothing less than breathtaking. Her room is cloaked in darkness with the exception of the moonlight peeking in through her window. The little sliver of light falls across Paige's sleeping face. She looks like an angel or some other ethereal being. Emily's heart again swells with pride and love that this beautiful creature has seen fit to entrust her with her heart. All the excitement of the day has clearly left Paige exhausted. Emily makes her way to the bed and gets in. She spoons closely to Paige as the sleeping woman instinctively molds her body to Emily's. She sighs at the feel of Paige's naked body against hers. They both settle into a peaceful sleep knowing that they're right where they belong.

The early morning sun starts to peek through the curtains of Emily's room. At some point during the night, the pair had changed position. Emily is comfortably wrapped in Paige's embrace. Paige is slowly stirring as the last vestiges of sleep start to escape her. The first thing she notices is the soft chirping of the birds outside. She inhales deeply and can smell Emily's shampoo tickling her nostrils. She can only surmise that they are sharing a pillow. She peeks an eyelid open to confirm her suspicions. From her vantage point she can see a profile of Emily's face. She indulges in one of her ultimate guilty pleasures, watching Emily sleep. There was something so inexplicably magnificent about Emily in repose. Paige could see a small smile creeping at the corners of her mouth.

"_She better be dreaming about me_," she thought.

Hey visual journey continued up to the glorious mane that her nose was still currently engulfed in. She couldn't resist the urge to run her fingers through it. It felt amazing and Paige could feel her unsatisfied desire from the previous evening start to build back up.

"_Four out of the five sense are working this morning. Let's see if I'm batting a thousand,_" Paige mused.

She sweeps Emily's hair off of her neck and proceeds to blaze a trail from its nape to her shoulder using nothing put the tip of her tongue. Emily stirs a little. All this does is encourage Paige to continue her experiment. She follows the same path in reverse, this time using her lips instead of her tongue. Emily feels the feather like kisses on her neck and slowly starts to rouse from her slumber.

"_Paige, what are you doing_?" she whispers.

"_Shhhh_," Paige replies.

Emily can feel Paige's hands slowly gliding up the bare thighs that peek out of the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed. At the present moment she is ever grateful that she decided to forego underwear before putting the shirt on. The embers of her want burn hotter and hotter the higher Paige's hands seem to travel up her legs. Emily's pulse is quickening with each pass of Paige's tongue across her skin. Her hips start to move of their own accord as her body is pleading for Paige to touch her. Paige's hand finally reaches its destination and she is pleasantly surprised at the gift she's found. She groans at not only Emily's lack of underwear, but the fact that she is drenched. Emily arches into her as Paige's fingers slip back and forth over her wetness. A single digit rims around her opening.

"_Baby_," Emily pleads.

Paige silences her with a searing kiss. She plunges her tongue deep in Emily's mouth at the same time she enters her with the teasing digit. She swallows the sighs of pleasure Emily emits and starts a slow and steady pace. Emily tries to turn so that she has a better angle to kiss Paige, but she keeps her restrained in her position. Paige maneuvers her thumb so that it can join the fun. It makes a light pass over Emily's clit and she feels her buck into her at the sensation. Their kisses get more fervent with each thrust. Emily is breathing raggedly and Paige knows she's getting close. She adds another finger to Emily's slick wetness and is rewarded with the sweetest sound she's ever heard. Emily can feel Paige's juices seeping onto her ass and she knows she's almost as close to climax as she is. Paige is grinding against it in time to her strokes. She pushes back harder into Paige so that she can get the much needed pressure her clit is seeking.

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so close_," Emily pants.

Paige tangles her free hand back in Emily's hair. She gives it a gentle tug and bites her neck right where it meets her jaw. It has its desired effect and sends Emily over the edge. She doesn't relent her pace until she feels the last pulses of Em's orgasm subside. Emily is still rotating her ass against Paige, determined to get her off as well.

"_Don't stop baby. I want to feel you cum_," she tells her.

Paige continues grind into her. Her climax comes so hard and fast that it catches her off guard. She collapses on top of Emily, completely spent.

"_Good morning_," Paige murmurs into Emily's hair.

"_Fuck_," Emily says.

Paige full out laughs at her response.

"_Yes. Fuck indeed_," Paige agrees.

"_What the hell was that_?" Emily asks.

"_Delayed gratification. Beside, you know I can never love you slow the first time_," Paige answers.

"_I know but that was a whole new level. I'm still vibrating_," Emily says.

Paige rolls her over so that she can kiss her properly. The kisses start off languid, but start to get more heated as with each touch. Paige pulls away before this session gets anymore intense.

"_I'm going to take a shower,_" she announces.

"_What? So you're not going to let me have you_?" Emily pouts.

"_Rain check? I'm running a little late this morning_," Paige says.

"_For what? You're on vacation,_" Emily asks to Paige's retreating form.

"_That's for me to know and you to find out gorgeous_," she answers from the hall...

Emily is out doing a little bit of last minute Christmas shopping. She is taking a leisurely stroll down Main Street. It has been so long since she been in Rosewood for Christmas, that she had forgotten how magical of an experience it was. Many of the shops have displays in their windows. There are lights and wreathes hanging from every where. She's transported back to when she was a little girl. Being here at this time of year reminds her of all the reasons why Christmas is her favorite time of year. Emily is admiring a particular window display when she hears a familiar voice behind her.

"_Em_?"

She turns around and is face to face with Alison DeLaurentis. It has been four years since she has seen this particular skeleton from her closet. She must admit that time has been good to Ali. She doesn't look a day older than when Emily last saw her at graduation.

"_Hey Ali,_" Emily says.

"_How have you been_?" Ali asks.

_"I've been well. Just trying to make sure all my ducks are in a row so that I can graduate_," Emily replies.

"_I'm glad to hear i_t," Ali says.

With all of the pleasantries out of the way, the conversation comes to an awkward pause. Emily and Ali parted on less then nice terms. Em chose Paige over her and she doesn't think Ali ever got over it.

"_Em_."

"_Ali_."

Both give a nervous laugh at speaking simultaneously. Emily phone buzzes alerting her of a text message.

_**Don't make any plans for tomorrow. You're all mine for the day.**_

Emily smiles as she sends a lewd response. She's brought back to present company by Alison clearing her throat.

"_Sorry about that_," Emily apologizes.

"_No worries. I just wanted to say that it's really nice seeing you. Tell Paige I said hello_," Ali says.

Emily smiles politely and turns to leave.

"_Hey Em_," Ali calls out.

Emily turns around to see what Ali wants.

"_Love looks really good on you_," she comments.

Emily watches Ali leave and wonders where that comment came from. She stops to admire her reflection in a store front window. She has a glow about herself that she hadn't recognized earlier.

_I guess love does look good on me_.

Later that evening, Emily is seated at a table in her favorite restaurant surround by all of her friends. They catch each other up on what's been going on in their lives since they last spoke. Aria and Hanna pass around pictures of their time spent in Paris.

"_I can't believe the two of you are studying in France. Together_," Spencer says.

"_It's the perfect place for me to be. I wake every morning feeling so inspired. I feel like my artistry is really coming into its own_," Aria gushes.

"_And why wouldn't I be in Paris. It's practically the fashion Mecca of the world. What better place to study and hone my craft_," Hanna adds.

"_I suppose you're right. It just feels strange not being able to just go down the street when I want to see one of you_," Spencer says.

"_How's Harvard going_?" Aria asks.

"_I'm on track to be valedictorian of my graduating class,_" she boasts.

"_Of course you are. Why would we expect anything less_," Hanna comments.

Emily has been rather quiet for the last fifteen minutes and keeps checking her phone.

"_Are we keeping you from something, Em_?" Spencer questions.

"_Huh? Oh no. Why do you ask_?" Emily inquires.

"_Because you haven't been an active participant in the conversation for a while and you keep checking your phone_," Aria chimes in.

"_Sorry just a little anxious is all_," Emily explains.

Hanna starts to smile like the cat that's gotten the canary.

"_Oh I know that look_," she teases.

"_What look_?" Emily asks.

"_The 'my girlfriend is in town and I can't wait to get home and have more hot sex with her' look_," Hanna explains.

Spencer and Aria both look like a lightbulb has come on and nod their heads in agreement.

"_First off, why do you assume that Paige and I have already had sex?_" Emily asks.

"_How many hours has she been home_?" Hanna inquires.

Emily looks at her phone again.

"_Almost twenty fou_r."

"_Then you guys have had sex_," they say in unison.

"_Come on guys. We're not that bad_," Emily defends.

"_Seriously Em? All I'm saying is if one of you guys had a penis, you'd have like three kids by now,_" Hanna states.

Emily is flabbergasted that her friends think she's some kind of sex fiend.

"_Well if I'm going to do the time, I might as well do the crime,_" she says.

Emily makes her way around the table to plant kisses on each girls cheek.

"_I'll see you guys later_," she says.

"_And where are you going_?" Aria asks.

"_Home to have hot sex with my girlfriend_."

"_Try to stop screwing long enough to see your friends before you go back to school,_" Spencer requests.

"_I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises,"_ Emily answers.

She's still chuckling as she steps out into the cold evening air. Her friends might be crazy, but she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world...

"_Yes mom, I remembered to make some cookies and drop them off for the church bake sale._"

Emily is on the phone with her mother as she unlocks the front door to the house. She knows Paige is home, but doesn't see her anywhere on the first floor. She proceeds to unwrap herself while she finishes up her phone call.

"_I know, I can't wait to see you guys either. I love you and I'll see you in a couple days._"

Emily ends her call and finishes putting her things in the closet door. She turns and is pleasantly surprised by the feel of Paige pinning her to the door. She leans in as if she's going to kiss Emily, but stops a breath away from her lips.

"_Do you know what I thought about all day_?" Paige asks.

"_What_?" Emily whispers.

"_I kept thinking about the fact that it's been a month since I've had the pleasure of tasting you and that I need to rectify that immediately_."

Emily can feel the floodgates open the moment the words leave Paige's mouth. It never ceases to amaze her how one sentence from her love has her ready to go. Paige kneels in front of her goddess and untucks her shirt from her slacks. She places hungry kisses across Emily's stomach.

"_I can smell you through your clothes_," Paige moans.

Emily's eyes roll back when she feels Paige unbuckling her belt. She feels her pants loosen and then fall around her ankles. She steps out of them to allow Paige the room she needs to have her way with her.

"_You know my friends think all we do is have sex_," Emily whimpers as Paige hits a particularly sensitive spot.

"_Do they now? Well I would hate for us to not live up to the hype._"

Paige chances a glance up Emily's body. Her head is thrown back against the closet door. Her lips are slightly parted and her chest heaves from the labored breaths she's taking. The buttons on her shirt are undone, revealing a pink bra and a smooth, flat belly. Matching pink panties cover her sex and Paige's mouth waters at the thought of Emily in her mouth. She runs her fingers up the sides of Emily's long, lean legs. In one swift motion she has the sexy panties around Emily's ankles. Emily feels her legs tremble.

"_I don't think I can stand baby,_" she says.

"_Do you trust me_?"

"_With my life_."

"_Then relax and let me love you_."

Paige places a shapely leg on her shoulder. She shudders at the sight of Emily prominently on display for her. She had every intention of drawing their love making out, but she can't seem to contain her desire. Her tongue makes a tentative swipe down Emily's slit. Emily bucks forward, desperate for more contact. Paige is more than willing to accommodate her silent request. She spreads her open wider and plunges in.

"_So fucking goo_d," Paige mumbles into her.

Emily has a hand in her own hair while the other is in Paige's to anchor herself. Paige is making slow passes with her tongue and is driving Emily to the edge of insanity. She feels a slight tremor in Emily's leg and inwardly smiles at how quickly she's bringing her to her release. Paige grips both of Emily's cheeks and pulls her in harder. She increases her pace and Emily cums chanting out a chorus of curses words that would make a sailor blush. The grandfather clock in the living room chimes, alerting them of the start of a new day.

"_Happy Anniversary_," Paige murmurs against her thigh.

Emily coaxes Paige into a standing position and kisses her long and slow.

"_It is a happy anniversary. It'll be even better when you get your sexy ass in bed and let me repay you in kind."_

"_Your wish is my command._"...

"_Em, wake up_?" Paige whispers.

"_Go away,_" Emily grumbles.

"_Come on baby. I have a surprise for you_," she says.

The word 'surprise' gives Emily cause to open an eye.

"_One eye open, that's promising. What do I have to do to get the other_?" Paige asks.

"_Coffee_," Emily grunts.

"_Coffee I can do. Get dressed. There's some where I want to take you_," she says.

Emily makes an exaggerated show of throwing back the comforter.

"_This better be good for you to have me waking up at the crack of dawn,_" Emily threatens.

"_Babe I hardly call eight the crack of dawn_," Paige replies.

"_It is when you've been up all night having sex_," she answers.

"_Put on something comfortable and meet me downstairs. I promise it'll be worth it_."

Twenty minutes later, the pair is pulling up in front of Rosewood High. It had been years since Emily had been here. She looks over at Paige with a questioning glance, wondering why of all places, they ended up here.

"_Do you remember the very first time we kissed_?" Paige asks.

"_The day you ambushed me in my car and then begged me not to tel_l?"

"_You know that kiss awakened something in me and changed my life forever._"

"_I don't deserve that much credit_."

"_If it hadn't been for that kiss, we wouldn't be here today._ _It's exactly four years to the day that we decided that our relationship was worth another shot. Everyday since I have been thanking God that you found it in your heart to not give up on us. I want to share with you some of my favorite memories of us_," Paige explains.

They both get out of their respective sides of the car and head towards the entrance. Paige procures a set of keys from her pocket and unlocks the main door.

"_How did you manage this_?" Emily asks.

"_Let's just say a friend owed me a huge favor and I decided to call it in_."

The pair strolls hand in hand down the halls, each recalling her own memories of their time spent there. They stop by the trophy case and admire the many accolades that they acquired. Their trip down memory lane leads them to edge of the school pool.

"_I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on you in this room. It was love at first sight_," Paige reminisces.

"_I'd hardly call it love. If I recall correctly, you tried to drown me in this pool_," Emily remarks.

"_That was misplaced self hate. Besides, it's all water under the bridge,_" Paige smiles.

Emily returns her smile and pulls her in for a kiss. They kiss for awhile, communicating their love and appreciation through their touches.

"_As much as I would love nothing more than to kiss your beautiful face all day, I do have a few more surprises left_," Paige says.

"_How can you possibly top this_?" Emily ask.

"_Only one way to find ou_t."

When Paige McCullers sets out to impress someone, she doesn't go about the task lightly. The rest of their day is filled with many other first. They have a late lunch at the Rear Window Brew, remembering all the times Paige would harass Emily while she was working. They trek out to the spot in the woods were they shared there first picnic. Although it's too cold to relive the actual picnic, there's a small sense of joy when they notice the tree they carved their initials in is still standing. They even manage to enjoy a few drinks and sing a couple songs at the karaoke bar they had there first date at. Before beginning the last part of their journey, Paige places a blindfold on Emily's eyes. She's meet with protests, but promises this last stop is the best yet. They arrive at their final destination in record time. Paige careful helps Emily out of the car and gently leads her to the final surprise. What unfolds before Emily as the blindfold is removed leaves her speechless. Emily finds herself on the four season porch of the McCullers home. There are candles everywhere and at least five dozen roses surrounding her. Beyond the window, she can see the pool has been filled and its gently lit. Paige stands behind Emily and wraps her arms around her.

"_Do you remember the night you came to me after I'd gotten out of the hospital_?" Paige asks.

"_You mean after I chased you down in the woods only for you to tell me that I spent a part of the night of a thousand nights with you_?"

Paige softly chuckles at Emily's description.

"_After my confession, I thought I had lost you. Then you came to me that night and told me that you choose me. Here, by my pool, we reached a turning point. You let me know that even through all the pain and hurt and madness you were going through, deep down, your heart still called out to mine. Then you kissed me. I don't know what it is, but every time I kiss you it's life changing. So I figured that this was the perfect place to ask you to spend forever with me_."

Emily can feel Paige's hands moving and looks down to see a beautiful diamond engagement ring in front of her. She turns around to see fresh tears shimmering in Paige's eyes to match her own.

"_Paige_."

"_I know we haven't graduated yet and that we're still trying to figure out what our plans are going to be. But as long as you're by my side, I can accomplish anything. I need you like I need the air to breath. My life is meaningless with out you. So what do you say, Em? Will you marry me_?"

Emily places a trembling hand over her mouth. As a little girl, she always dreamt of her Prince Charming coming to sweep her off her feet. They would get married and live happily ever after. As she got older and came to grips with her true self, that fantasy was placed on a shelf, never to be visited again. Never in a million years did she imagine that she could be granted this wish. But standing before her was a woman vowing to make all of her dreams coming true and sealing that vow with a ring.

"_Yes_," Emily whispers. Her voice is trembling with emotion.

Paige waits with bated breath. Not sure that she heard Emily correctly over the pounding of her heart.

"_Yes, I'll marry you_."

Paige rewards Emily with a smoldering kiss. It's a kiss of future promises. A kiss expressing endless love and devotion. A kiss conveying Paige's undying gratitude that Emily, once again, chose her.


End file.
